


Halloween

by GoddessTiera



Series: MEFFW Prompts. [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween with Luna Shepard's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Halloween  
> Character: Any

*ding* At the sound of the door, Kaidan glanced at the clock. “Someone is early.” He started to head for the door before a loud, “I’ll get it.” rang out from the other room followed by the very distinct footfalls of his son running to the door. He heard the door open, followed by an enthusiastic, “UNCLE WREX!” As he walked towards the door to greet the krogan and his family, he was nearly trampled by a tiny stampede as Grim and Mordin ran past him, Mordin pausing just long enough to say, “Hello Uncle Kaidan. I am a Scientist Salarian,” as she followed Grim in his tiny N7 armor towards his room. He just shook his head at them and went to greet their guests. 

Before he could utter a word, Wrex spoke. “What are you wearing?”

“I am Gomez Addams. It’s from old Earth vids. Luna loves them. Where is your costume? You know she said dressing up was mandatory.”

“I am dressed up. I am a Krogan Clan Leader,” he responded with a laugh. Kaidan just rolled his eyes. At least Bakara had made an effort. She had a classic witch hat perched on top of her hood. “So how are things? Haven’t seen you since your last meeting with the Council.”

“Going fine. Mostly focused on getting Tuchanka back to it’s former glory. It is a slow process but our population is increasing and a good portion of building has been completed. The return of our old planets for settlement will keep overcrowding from being a problem. Shepard’s support was a big help there.” Kaidan began to reply but was interrupted by a cry from the bundle in Bakara’s arms. Looking over, Kaidan saw two tiny arms waving around. “Well hello there Shepard. I didn’t see you. He has gotten bigger since I saw him last.” 

“He is going to be running wild with his siblings in no time,” replied Bakara, looking down at her child with love.

“Well make yourself at home. You know where everything is and Luna will be down soon. She is still getting her and David ready.” 

The others began arriving quickly now. Garrus and Tali arrived together, at first he didn’t think they were in costume either but he was quickly informed they were characters from Fleet and Flotilla, followed by Grunt dressed as a T-Rex. He needed to remember to get a photo of that before the end of the night. 

Zaeed showed up as the Terminator and Samara chose to represent her past as a dancer. That garnered her several appreciative looks. Steve and James were Batman and Robin and Joker and EDI in her brand new platform, who were the last to arrive, were dressed as Han Solo and Princess Leia. The others had all been invited but had to decline as they were unable to find time away.

They were all sitting in the main living area when Shepard, looking stunning in her Morticia costume, finally joined them. Everyone loved David’s Pubert costume, complete with tiny moustache. Now that they were all gathered, the party could begin.

“So, What should we do first?” asked Kaidan.

“Tell scary stories. It’s one of my favorite things about Halloween,” replied James.

“I’ve got one.” Everyone turned to look at Garrus and waited for him to begin.

“Shepard’s driving.” The original Normandy crew all screamed.


End file.
